


Day as a Girl

by plantsandflannel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsandflannel/pseuds/plantsandflannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Kanda are in for a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Komui 's  mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction so don't be mad if it's bad!

Komui is sitting at his desk making a potion to get revenge on Allen Walker. His newest concoction turns the drinker into a girl. The reason why he would make a potion like this is because Allen had taken his beret and put glue on the inside of it. How horrible is that! So, thinking quickly, he came up with the idea of turning Allen into a girl!  
~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~~  
Allen's POV

"KOMUI!!!!! WHAT THE FRICKIN FRICK DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!" I yell. Seeing myself in the mirror, I scream. I have a girl's body!

He laughs nervously. "Etto, I didn't think you'd be this pissed. It was just to get revenge on you."

I feel something grope my new female chest. I scream and fall to the floor, crying. "A-Allen?" Lavi says in a surprised tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Tyler's back, tell a friend c:

Allen felt himself being picked up. "H-huh?" He squirms.  
"Oi, moyashi, shut up and stay still" Kanda barked.  
He squeaks and goes limp.  
"Oi! Moyashi! Don't you dare fall asleep!" He yelled. He proceeded to shake Allen until he wakes up again.  
"E-eh? W-what happened?" He stuttered. Anyone who knew him like his master could've heard the shaking in his voice. No, not from fear. You see, Allen is hopelessly in love with Kanda.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this every week or two!
> 
> This one is short just to give the gist of it.


End file.
